Falling Into Pieces
by RedEyedWolfie
Summary: Stiles se rend compte que sa relation avec Derek n'a rien d'idéal. Lorsque Derek s'en va sans aucune raison, il se remet particulièrement en question et éventuellement il cherchera des réponses.


******Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! jeff davis a presque tous les crédits :)

**Titre : Falling Into Pieces**

**Résumé : Stiles se rend compte que sa relation avec Derek n'a rien d'idéal. Lorsque Derek s'en va sans aucune raison, il se remet particulièrement en question et éventuellement il cherchera des réponses.**

**Pairing** : Sterek

**Raited** : T

**note** : Heyyy! voici ma nouvelle fic sur Teen Wolf ! J'ai vraiment lutté pour l'écrire ! j'ai changé, effacé, recommencé plusieurs fois et là le résultat me paraît satisfaisant. Bref, cette fic est devenu mon petit bébé, alors j'espère que vous la traiterez bien :p

**L'histoire se situe dans la saison 3, mais il n'y a jamais eu de meute d'alphas. Derek et Stiles se sont vu pendant l'été et ont débuté une histoire.**

* * *

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce changement de situation si soudain. Il avait été tellement proche de lui, il avait pénétré cette barrière si inaccessible, et pourtant il n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre.

Un baiser, une caresse, des promesses, une nuit, deux nuits, des mots, des mensonges.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que leur relation aurait pris un tel tournant, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle se terminerait si vite. Il ne comprenait même pas.  
Il aurait voulu comprendre ses sentiments, comprendre pourquoi il l'avait laissé. Pourtant rien. Aucun mot, juste un vide béant dans son lit. D'un côté Stiles s'y attendait, ce n'était pas comme si il lui parlait souvent. Plus ça allait et plus les mots leur manquaient. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit. Maintenant tout était parti en morceau...

- Stiles, tu penses encore à lui, n'est ce pas ?

Stiles secoua la tête, mais il n'arriva pas à répondre, ses lèvres étaient trop sèches et il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Scott.

- Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, j'ai vécu pareil avec Allison et-

- Non Scott, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu aimais Allison et elle t'aimait. Moi je suis le seul à ressentir ça pour lui, et il ne le mérites même pas, je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Scott ne savait pas quoi répondre et soupira. Il avait essayé comme il pouvait de consoler Stiles. Il voulut finalement répondre quelque chose mais Stiles le devança :

- J'aurais voulu lui dire tu sais... maintenant je regrette. Je me suis dit ça va aller Stiles, tout va bien oublies tout, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je déteste me dire ça, mais je crois que je n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui. Aussi niais que ça paraît, Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, à lui, à nous, je-

Les mots n'arrivaient plus à sortir et se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Scott que tout ça l'affectait énormément. Il prit une grande inspiration et se ressaisit rapidement.

- Je crois que j'en ai assez dit, je ne veux plus en parler Scott...

- Tu as juste besoin de temps, tu verras ! En attendant ton meilleur pote est là pour toi !

Scott lui donna une grande tape dans le dos et lui sourit. Stiles lui répondit faiblement par un petit sourire.

Stiles aurait voulu croire qu'il avait juste besoin de temps et qu'il finirait par passer à autre chose. Chaque jour aurait été moins difficile à vivre, chaque nuit ne serait pas emplie de cauchemars grotesques. Il se sentait faible et il détestait ça.

Il avait essayé de passer à autre chose, il était parti en soirée avec Scott, il avait rencontré une fille, il l'aimait bien, elle l'avait embrassé. Pendant un instant il avait retrouvé un peu ce réconfort, mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il avait, n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait Derek. C'est Derek qu'il voulait, Derek seulement...

''Je ne te quitterais pas''

Mensonge.

''Tu comptes plus que tu ne le crois''

Mensonge. Mensonge, mensonge.

Il avait avalé tout ces mots comme un imbécile ! Il y avait cru, il avait cru tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

C'était tout de même bizarre de ne plus entendre sa voix. Tout lui manquait.

Encore un jour sans lui. Tout se répétait, c'était lassant. Le vide, le regret, la tristesse, le vide.

- Stiles ?

Stiles leva la tête vers son père. Il tournait depuis un moment sa fourchette dans son assiette sans rien manger.

- Stiles est ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui Papa !

Il avait répondu beaucoup trop vite et le Shériff haussa un sourcil.

- Je t'assures tout va bien, Stiles se défendit.

Son père soupira puis prit une bouchée de ce que contenait son assiette. Un silence s'installa pendant un court moment.

- J'aimerais te croire, dit à nouveau le shériff, mais je connaît mon fils par cœur et je le sais, je le vois que tu n'es plus le même depuis des mois, et... je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux mais reprit bien vite une posture normale pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons. Il tenta de trouver les mots pour lui répondre mais rien ne vint, parce que son père avait raison et même s'il essayait de mentir, son père le verrait.

- Une histoire de fille ?

Stiles eu envie d'éclater de rire, mais rien n'arrivait à sortir. C'était comme si tout se bloquait dans sa gorge, formant une boule de plus en plus grosse, et pendant un moment il eu l'impression qu'il n' y avait plus d'air dans la pièce.

- J'ai soif, dit Stiles de but en blanc.

Il but une gorgée de son verre, mais le Shériff le regardait toujours attendant une réponse. Il reprit une deuxième gorgée ne souhaitant pas répondre tout de suite et son père roula des yeux avec un air quelque peu exaspéré. Stiles reposa ensuite son verre.

- Non, tout va bien, je stresse juste pour les exams c'est tout.

Monsieur Stilinski hocha la tête, mais quelque chose dans son regard disait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas. Mais peut être qu'il voulait le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Les jours passèrent vite. Beaucoup trop vite pour Stiles. Il ne se rappelait même plus du jour où Derek l'avait laissé. Il avait laissé un vide et Stiles n'avait pas réussi à le combler, mais il s'y était habitué. Il s'était habitué au manque. Si bien qu'il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi Derek lui manquait. C'était ridicule. Il savait très bien pourquoi, mais il se mentait à lui même.

Une nuit, des images lui firent se rappeler pourquoi tout lui semblait sans importance.

Les caresses. Les baisers. Une présence. Un vide.

Après ce rêve, il eu l'impression de revivre tout ce qui l'avait vécu depuis le début alors qu'il avait fini par oublier. Du moins il avait été presque sur le point d'oublier.

Cette nuit là, il avait pleuré pour la première fois.

Des mois. Des mois pour oublier à nouveau. Faire semblant d'oublier, faire semblant d'être heureux, faire semblant d'être à nouveau Stiles. Monsieur Stilinski avait presque arrêté de le questionner. Stiles recommençait à plaisanter, à être lui-même.

- Là je reconnais mon meilleur pote ! Lui dit Scott, alors que Stiles conduisait sa jeep.

- Ouais, ça sert à rien de déprimer pour des trucs qui n'en vaut pas la peine, Stiles lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Je t'avais dit que ça allait te passer ! Et puis c'est beaucoup plus calme sans Derek, pas de problème de loup garou, pas d'ennuis !

Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup et leur nuque se plaquèrent brutalement contre le siège.

- Wouah Stiles ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Scott.

Stiles s'était arrêté pratiquement en plein milieu de la route mais heureusement, aucune autre voiture se trouvaient là à ce moment là.

- Stiles !

- C'est beaucoup plus calme sans Derek...murmura Stiles fixant devant lui.

Scott lui lança un regard plein d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi il serait parti comme ça sans raison Scott ?! Pourquoi il serais parti sans dire pourquoi ? Hein ?!

- Je-Je sais pas...marmonna Scott, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Il doit y avoir une raison ! S'écria Stiles avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre le volant, son front frappant le milieu faisant raisonner le klaxon dans le silence.

Scott déglutit mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas empirer les choses en ouvrant à nouveau la bouche, alors il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles, et le força à se relever. Le klaxon se tut et Stiles regarda Scott avec de la colère.

La colère l'avait envahis, empourprant son visage rapidement. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis un moment, ça avait été de la tristesse, de l'amertume et du regret pendant ces derniers mois, mais là il était tellement en colère qu'il avait envie de crier.

- Je vais le retrouver Scott ! Je vais le retrouver et lui botter son cul de loup garou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à s'asseoir pendant des jours !

Scott le regarda incrédule pendant un moment, puis explosa de rire.

- Okay Stiles, je t'aiderais, si tu en as besoin, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles lui sourit, et envahi par une soudaine détermination, il redémarra la voiture et fonça presque jusqu'à chez lui.

Il ne tarda pas à allumer son ordinateur et à commencer à faire des recherches. Scott le regardait faire par dessus son épaule et demeurait silencieux.

- Ça fait un an que Derek est parti. Boyd et Isaac sont partis peu de temps après lui ! J'étais tellement déprimé que je n'ai pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi eux aussi sont partis !

Scott hocha la tête.

- Eum, vu que tu était plus proche d'Isaac, il ne t'as rien dit ?

- Quoi ?! Scott fini par briser son silence.

- Tu dois avoir le numéro de Isaac non ? Demanda Stiles

- Ouais, mais j'ai déjà essayé de le contacter et j'ai pas réussi Stiles...il répond pas.

Stiles sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, puis il regarda particulièrement un article qui parlait des différentes réactions des loup garous face à différentes situations. Il lut l'article pendant quelques minutes et Scott s'était rapproché pour lire avec lui. Au bout d'un moment Stiles se releva brusquement frappant sa tête contre le menton de Scott au passage.

- Ow ! Stiles fais gaffe ! Scott se plaignit en se tenant le menton.

- Désolé ! Mais regardes ! Ils disent que les loup garous s'éloignent de leur âme sœur quand ils ressentent un danger mortelle !

- Et alors ? Répliqua Scott en se massant le menton.

- Imaginons pendant une seconde que je sois l'âme sœur de Derek, si il est parti c'est parce qu'il voulait me protéger non ? Et Isaac et Boyd ! Ils disent que les loup garous suivent toujours leur alpha alors...

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas c'est quoi l'explication ? Demanda Scott un peu sceptique.

Stiles se rassit sur sa chaise et soupira. C'est pas qu'il voulait se faire des films mais il essayait de comprendre. Il voulait que ça s'arrange, il avait un peu d'espoir.

- C'est vrai, c'est idiot... pourquoi je serais l'âme sœur de Derek, c'est complètement insensé...

Le portable de Scott vibra. Celui-ci prit son téléphone et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Isaac ! Il me dit qu'il est en ville ! S'exclama Scott

- Hein ? Demandes lui qu'est ce qu'il fou là !

Scott voulut répondre au message, mais le portable lui glissa des mains et s'éclata au sol dans un grand fracas.

- Fuck !

Stiles lui lança un regard noir et récupéra le portable en morceau par terre. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répliquer, quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre. C'était Isaac.

- Isaac ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Oui c'est mon nom, répondit Isaac avec un petit sourire amusé. Il entra finalement dans la pièce.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était content de voir Isaac parce que ça signifiait que Derek était sûrement là aussi.

- Et Derek ? Demanda Stiles avec une once d'espoir.

Le sourire d'Isaac disparut et il se gratta la tête de manière inconfortable.

- Il...il n'est pas là, murmura Isaac, je suis le seul à être revenu.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Scott avec un air d'incompréhension, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Ma place est auprès de toi, répondit simplement Isaac.

Scott s'étrangla presque avec sa salive et regarda Isaac avec un air surpris et choqué.

- Mec, je t'aime bien mais euh...je suis pas vraiment, enfin tu vois... Dit Scott

Isaac pouffa de rire, mais il retira simplement son écharpe et répliqua :

- C'est pas ce que tu penses, j'ai été guidé par l'appel de l'alpha.

- Okai...mais c'est Derek l'alpha, donc je vois pas où tu veux en venir...

- Tu es...en quelque sorte _mon_ alpha Scott.

Se fut au tour de Scott de pouffer de rire. Il regarda Stiles, puis à nouveau Isaac et ricana de plus belle.

- Mec, je ne suis pas un alpha ! Je le saurais crois moi !

- Ça va venir, lui dit Isaac, tu le reconnaîtras bientôt et tu verras...

Scott soupira. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème depuis un an, et là quelque chose lui disait que sa tranquillité allait bientôt être troublée.

Stiles de son côté ne parlait plus depuis un moment. De savoir que Derek n'était finalement pas revenu lui avait fait comme un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Il avait encore trop espéré et il se sentait faible d'avoir cru pendant une seconde que tout allait s'arranger. Il se laissa tomber dans son siège. Il sentit les larmes commencer à monter mais il les reteint de toute ses forces.

- Stiles...murmura Scott en le voyant comme ça.

- Derek est parti pour une raison, dit soudain Isaac.

Stiles releva la tête vers Isaac et laissa échapper un rire exaspéré.

- Mais oui c'est ça, répondit Stiles amèrement.

- Je t'assures, il-il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, et je sais de quoi je parle !

Stiles haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Il en avait assez des mensonges.

- Écoutes Stiles, dit Isaac, je sais ce que tu penses, mais il y une raison à tout ça ! Toi et Scott devez me faire confiance et m'écoutez...

Stiles peu impressionné leva les yeux au ciel et Scott lui lança un regard plein de reproche. Il soupira puis croisa les bras attendant l'explication d'Isaac.  
Isaac leur expliqua qu'un loup garou enragé nommé Kallan rodait près de Beacon Hills, qu'il était capable de dissimuler sa présence donc était assez difficile à repérer. Cependant Derek l'avait remarqué et l'avait ensuite confronté.

- Je ne comprends pas...murmura Stiles

- Kallan n'est pas un loup garou normal, reprit Isaac, il a perdu sa part humaine et-

- Attends, c'est possible ça ? Comment ? Demanda Scott

- Laisses moi finir ! Répliqua Isaac sur un ton agacé, ce genre de loup garou sont seulement dévorés par leur soif de sang, ce ne sont que des monstres ! S'il aurait réussi à pénétrer à Beacon Hills, il y aurait eu des morts.

- Qu'est ce que Derek a fait pour l'arrêter ? Pourquoi un an ?! S'exclama Stiles

Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait juste connaître les réelles motivations de Derek.

- Derek a réussi à l'éloigner, il a fait en sorte que Kallan veuille son sang et ça fait un an qu'il le tient à l'écart de la ville, de toi...finit Isaac en regardant Stiles.

- Mais il se met en danger ! Et si ce Kallan finit par l'attraper et le tuer ?!

- Attends, murmura Scott, et toi et Boyd dans l'histoire ?

- Moi et Boyd avons aidé Derek jusque là mais impossible de l'arrêter ou de le tuer, il finira par revenir à Beacon Hills tôt ou tard. J'ai fini par revenir ici pour vous prévenir et on a besoin de ton aide Scott. Un alpha est assez puissant mais pas tout seul, Derek a besoin de toi et... de Peter.

- Isaac ! Je ne suis pas un alpha tu le vois bien non ?

- Tu dois le devenir Scott ! On a plus le choix ! Derek veut bien sûr sans charger tout seul mais on a besoin de deux alphas de plus ! Il faut que j'arrive à convaincre d'ailleurs Peter...

Scott se laissa tomber sur le lit de Stiles de manière défaitiste.

- C'est impossible, geignit-il

Stiles de son côté essayait d'avaler toutes ces informations. Il ne savait pas si tout ça excusait le comportement de Derek, mais il reconnaissait qu'ils étaient tous en danger et que Derek a cherché à le protéger d'une certaine façon. Cette idée le réconforta un peu mais ce n'était pas le moment ! Il allait probablement se faire tuer par un loup-garou enragé alors il fallait réfléchir vite et maintenant.

- Scott on a pas le choix, finit par dire Stiles, s'il arrive en ville, tout le monde sera en danger.

- J'ai bien compris Stiles ! Mais je vais pas me changer en alpha dans un claquement de doigt ! Répliqua Scott assez découragé.

- Je sais pas, penses que tu veux devenir l'alpha, fais ressortir le leader qui est en toi Scott, dit Stiles avec une voix plus grave au fur et à mesure, et Scott explosa de rire parce que Stiles essayait définitivement d'imiter la voix de Batman.

- Okay, okay je vais essayer ça, répondit-il plus pour se débarrasser qu'autre chose, mais un petit sourire étirait encore ses lèvres.

Isaac les regardait bizarrement ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, et Scott lui fit soudain face, le regard sérieux.

- Okay Isaac, c'est quoi le plan ?

- Je vais faire simple, répondit Isaac, on trouve Peter, on lui explique la situation, et on rejoint ensuite Derek.

**ooo**

Convaincre Peter ne fut pas si simple. Celui-ci leur répondait toujours de manière sarcastique et n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ce n'était pas son problème.

- Peter ! Tu nous aimes pas et on t'aime pas, finit par dire Isaac, mais là on a besoin de toi ! Et si tu fais rien tu peux te faire tuer aussi !

- Comme tu l'as dit je ne vous aime pas, je ne suis pas Derek et d'ailleurs lui et le petit Scott peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, répondit Peter visiblement ennuyé.

Mais après quelques minutes, ils finirent par le convaincre. Bizarrement quand Isaac lui avait donné le nom du loup garou assoiffé de sang, il avait étonnamment changé d'avis, plutôt rapidement même. Scott et Isaac s'était regardé avec un air interrogateur mais Stiles qui n'avait pas laissé échapper un seul mot depuis le début de la conversation, ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : Derek.

La deuxième étape fut beaucoup plus simple, trouver Derek en dehors de la ville, avec l'odorat de trois loup-garous c'était plutôt pratique. C'était Stiles qui conduisait et lorsqu'il furent assez loin de Beacon Hills, Isaac lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Stiles regarda où ils s'étaient arrêté et constata qu'ils étaient juste près d'une forêt, aussi grande que celle de Beacon Hills mais encore plus dense.

- Derek est là, murmura Scott en reniflant l'air bruyamment comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait.

Stiles ne fit que suivre Isaac et Scott, et Peter faisait de même indifféremment. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la forêt et Stiles regarda à un moment derrière lui et soupira réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus voir sa jeep. Ils marchèrent encore pendant un moment et Scott se stoppa brusquement, retenant Isaac en posant sa main contre son torse. Isaac le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Je sens une présence mais ce n'est pas celle de Derek.

- Parce que ce n'est pas lui, répondit simplement Peter.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à partir en courant laissant les trois jeunes hommes seuls. Stiles regarda l'endroit où Peter avait disparu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fou ?! S'exclama Stiles, c'est pas le moment !

- Peter ! Appela Isaac

- Ça ne sert à rien, dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, tu vois bien qu'il a détalé comme un lapin ! D'ailleurs c'est un comble pour un loup si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Mais Isaac ne semblait pas amusé du tout et se tourna vers Scott.

- On fait quoi ? Dit-il un peu irrité pas la situation.

- On trouve De-

Scott n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek leur faisait face avec un regard qui en disait long. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, formant des plis au milieu, et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang. Il n'était pas tout a fait transformé.

- Derek ! S'exclama Isaac, on te cherchait ! Où est Boyd ?

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?! Gronda Derek en les regardant tour à tour. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Stiles et pendant une seconde son regard menaçant disparu, mais bien vite la colère le consuma et il cria sur Isaac :

- Quelle brillante idée Isaac ! Amenons plus de monde pour plus de victimes ! Je t'ai dit que je m'en chargeais et tu ne m'as pas écouté !

Isaac ne répondit rien mais sa mâchoire était serrée et ses mains tremblaient. Il essayait visiblement de maintenir sa propre colère. Il regarda Scott puis bien vite il répliqua.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de t'écouter ! Tu n'es plus _mon_ alpha Derek !

Stiles avait assisté à toute la scène silencieusement. Il avait tellement voulu voir Derek à nouveau, pourtant de le voir là enfin, lui fit absolument rien. Il n'était même pas heureux. Au bout d'un moment il sentit comme si sa poitrine était compressée et il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il était déçu par leur retrouvailles, déçu par la réaction de Derek. Il avait promis de lui botter le derrière dès qu'il le verrait, pourtant là tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de le regarder la bouche entre ouverte.

- Mais oui parce que Scott ici présent est un alpha bien sur ! Ne sois pas stupide Isaac ! Rétorqua Derek

Et juste comme ça, Stiles ne put empêcher la colère qui avait commencé à monter en lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Derek l'ignorait complètement, même pas d'excuses rien, toujours pareil à lui-même. Une poussée d'adrénaline s'empara de lui et ne sachant pas à quel moment ou par quel miracle, il se jeta sur Derek pour le frapper de toute ses forces. Ses poings allèrent marteler avec force chaque coin du torse musclé, et parfois le visage et la mâchoire, et Stiles sentit une douleur aiguë dans ses doigts mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Derek vacillait quelques fois quand Stiles le frappait au visage, mais sinon il ne bougeait presque pas. Il le laissa faire.  
Au bout d'un moment, Stiles finit par se calmer parce qu'il commençait à se fatiguer et qu'il ne sentait plus sa main droite, ni sa main gauche. D'ailleurs quand il regarda sa main gauche, elle était rouge et commençait déjà à gonfler. Sa main droite n'était pas mieux, des ecchymoses ne tardèrent pas à se former près de ses phalanges, formant des tâches rougeâtres et ensanglantées. Il avait terriblement mal, mais bizarrement il avait mal partout, alors un mal de plus ne faisait presque rien.

Scott et Isaac avaient assisté à la scène avec des regards ébahis et attendaient désormais une quelconque réaction de Derek.

- C'est bon t'as fini ? Finit par répondre Derek d'une manière étrangement calme.

Stiles laissa échapper un ricanement mais il n'y avait rien de marrant. Pire même il avait envie de pleurer, mais c'était juste un faible ricanement qui était sorti. Il se sentait humilié à vrai dire, et il avait envie qu'une chose, c'était de disparaître. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était venu alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain sans aucune utilité. Ah oui, il voulait voir Derek. Monumentale erreur.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu déjà, marmonna Stiles décontenancé, alors...je vais tranquillement retourner à ma jeep et on se retrouve tout à l'heure quand vous aurez battu le méchant loup, ok ?

- Non, tu restes ici ! C'est trop dangereux maintenant, dit Derek

- Excuses moi ? Répondit Stiles qui s'apprêtait déjà à partir, ne viens surtout pas me donner d'ordres Derek ! Je ne supporte plus de voir ta face de loup aigri, je rentre ! Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Stiles commença à repartir par là où ils étaient venus.

- Stiles restes là ! Ordonna à nouveau Derek.

Stiles s'arrêta malgré lui mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, Scott -heureusement pour Stiles qui n'avait pas envie de frapper Derek à nouveau, ses mains lui faisaient trop mal - s'exclama :

- Sérieux Derek ! Tu peux au moins nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne devais pas éloigner Kallan de Beacon Hills ?!

- C'était le cas, mais là on a un problème, répondit Derek, il m'a échappé.

- Quoi ?! S'esclaffa Isaac, on est pas dans la merde ! En plus Peter est parti je ne sais pas où ! C'est pas vrai...

Il mit son visage dans ses mains et Derek lui lança un regard surpris et en colère.

- Peter ? Vous avez amené Peter ?!

- Oui pour le tuer, on a besoin de trois alphas !

- Ah oui donc ton idée c'était de ramener Peter sur qui on ne peut visiblement pas faire confiance, et Scott qui n'a rien d'un alpha ?! Répliqua Derek de manière sarcastique.

Scott grogna en entendant la dernière phrase. Stiles lui attendait bêtement là où il s'était arrêté mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son esprit lui dictait de s'en aller, mais ses pieds restaient gluer au sol. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller bien loin avec ce Kallan qui pouvait les tuer à n'importe quel moment. Il regarda Derek et Isaac échanger quelques paroles, tout les deux énervés, se criant presque dessus, puis ne pouvant pas en entendre plus, Stiles s'exclama :

- Fermez là !

Derek et Isaac se tournèrent vivement dans sa direction, et Scott le regarda avec un sourire.

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, on un putain de loup-garou enragé qui pourrait se trouver même pas à 1 km de nous ! On arrête de se crêper le chignon les filles et on agis ! Dit Stiles le plus sarcastiquement possible.

Derek croisa les bras et haussa légèrement un sourcil, mais bien vite il hocha la tête.

- Stiles a raison, dit-il, on a plus le temps, on a besoin d'un plan !

Isaac soupira puis regarda Scott, comme pour avoir son accord. Scott haussa les épaules et Isaac leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles aurait ri en les voyant, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il était plus doué que les autres pour créer des plans, alors content d'avoir un rôle important dans l'histoire, Stiles déclara :

- J'ai une idée. On va devoir se diviser en deux équipes. Une équipe 1 qui tentera de trouver Boyd et Peter et une autre qui tentera de trouver Kallan et le maîtriser. L'équipe 1 devra rejoindre équipe 2 au plus vite...C'est plutôt simple et clair ?

Les trois hochèrent la tête sans rien ajouter. Stiles était content de pouvoir penser à autre chose. Il faisait tout son possible pour agir normalement mais au fond de lui, il avait envie de frapper Derek à nouveau, même avec ses poings blessés...

- Derek tu peux sentir Kallan en ce moment ? Demanda Stiles

- Pas vraiment, il a développé sa technique de dissimulation, par moment j'arrive à le sentir et le tracer et la seconde d'après l'odeur disparaît et plus aucune piste ! voilà pourquoi il m'a échappé, répondit Derek.

- Ok, on est vraiment dans la merde, murmura Stiles en se tenant l'arête du nez à l'aide de son pouce et son index.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis essaya de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

- Bon, plus le temps, reprit Stiles, équipe 1 sera composé de Derek et Isaac et équipe 2 de Moi et Scott !

- Quoi ?! Répliqua Isaac, non non aucune chance que je fasse équipe avec Derek ! Toi fais équipe avec lui !

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit Stiles en regardant Derek avec un air presque mauvais, il suffit de changer et faire Moi et Isaac, et Scott et Derek !

- Okai faisons comme ça, répondit Derek dans un soupir.

Derek le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes et pendant un instant le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, car le regard de Derek s'était adouci. Stiles se racla bien vite la gorge et regarda sur le côté comme si de rien n'était, mais le regard de Derek se posa sur ses mains et il se mordit légèrement la lèvre en voyant les poings endommagés. Stiles le regarda à nouveau et pendant un moment il cru voir de la culpabilité dans les yeux de Derek.

- Isaac donnes moi ton écharpe, dit Derek tout à coup.

- Pourquoi faire ? Marmonna Isaac avec un air presque indigné.

- Passes la moi !

Isaac voulut protester mais Scott lui lança un regard qui le força malgré lui à tendre son écharpe à Derek. Celui-ci le prit vivement puis le déchira sous les yeux horrifiés d'Isaac. Derek avait déchiré un morceau pour créer un lambeau et sans plus attendre il se dirigea vers Stiles et lui attrapa le poignet droit sans ménagement. Stiles gémit sur le coup, mais essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Derek.

- Arrêtes de bouger ! Laisses moi faire, répliqua Derek agacé.

Stiles se calma mais le regarda suspicieusement. Derek enroula le tissu autour des doigts jusqu'au creux de son pouce et attacha bien, et tout ça en plantant son regard dans les yeux de Stiles. Une fois terminé il tenait toujours la main de Stiles et celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Une part de lui était tellement en colère qu'elle était prête à frapper à nouveau Derek, et une autre part voulait le serrer dans ses bras et sentir son odeur. C'était assez bizarre comme sensation et pendant une seconde il fut un peu étourdi par ces sentiments mitigés en lui.

Derek finit par lâcher sa main et murmura sans plus attendre :

- On y va !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à partir pour exécuter chacun leur mission. Stiles et Isaac de leur côté se dirigeaient du côté Est et Isaac reniflait par ci par là à la recherche de Boyd et éventuellement Peter.

Un silence s'était installé entre les deux, et Stiles avançait et trébuchait quelques fois. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre et Stiles se demanda bien qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour se retrouver dans une forêt au beau milieu de la nuit. La situation présente lui rappelait vaguement celle d'un film d'horreur qu'il avait vu il y a pas longtemps, et un frisson parcourut son dos. Au bout d'un moment Isaac brisa le silence.

- J'espère que tu me rembourseras l'écharpe, murmura-t-il

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent à avancer, Isaac était beaucoup plus concentré. Stiles sentait qu'il avait peur de rencontrer Kallan à tout moment, mais c'était normal, à lui seul c'était impossible de le battre. Stiles espéra vraiment que Derek et Scott le trouveront avant eux.

Isaac tourna à gauche puis à droite, à moitié transformé, il renifla près d'un arbre puis s'arrêta soudainement. Stiles qui suivait de près derrière lui, percuta brutalement son dos. Isaac grogna.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça toi aussi ?!

- Peter.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il parle de moi, répondit une voix qui n'était autre que celle de Peter.

Stiles se retourna. Peter avait l'air bizarrement essoufflé, et du sang ruisselait sur son bras gauche. Isaac sembla remarquer la blessure au bras aussi et arqua un sourcil en cherchant à comprendre.

- Ok... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stiles la peur au ventre.

- Pas le temps de blablater, on cours ! Répondit simplement Peter en commençant à partir.

Ils entendirent un cri perçant à quelques pas de là où ils étaient et ce simple cri suffit à Stiles pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Isaac suivit de près, mais Peter allait beaucoup trop vite pour Stiles et sa vitesse humaine. Isaac restait à ses côtés ne voulant pas le laisser seul, mais bien vite, le hurlement se rapprocha. Soudain, une masse noir sortit de nulle part et se jeta sur Isaac. Celui-ci percuta un arbre et retomba lourdement au sol. Stiles crut que son cœur allait lâcher à tout moment. Kallan était juste sous ses yeux, il était le suivant c'est sûr ! Au moment où il voyait passer sa vie en accéléré, Peter bondit sur Kallan et le plaqua violemment au sol. Il le retint de toute ses forces à l'aide de ses bras et hurla :

- Partez ! Allez ! C'est une affaire entre lui et moi !

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre, Isaac l'entraînait déjà ailleurs. Il entendit vaguement des cris de lutte, mais il continua à avancer, courant le plus vite possible pour atteindre la même vitesse qu'Isaac. Ils tombèrent par pur hasard sur Boyd qui affichait un regard effrayé. Il avait du entendre les cris un peu plus tôt.

- Boyd ! On te cherchait ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rester avec Derek ?!

- Je devais te trouver, marmonna Boyd, et tu sais comment Derek fait toujours les trucs en solo...Il est parti à la poursuite de Kallan et m'a laissé en plan.

Isaac sembla acquiescé à ça, puis se retourna comme pour vérifier si Kallan ne les suivait pas.

- On a pas le temps ! Dit Isaac, il faut qu'on trouve Scott et Derek maintenant ! Peter ne le retiendra pas longtemps !

Ils s'empressèrent de trouver leurs compagnons, mais les choses ne semblèrent pas aussi simple que prévu. A la minute où il reprirent leur course effrénée, Kallan resurgit d'entre les arbres, et bondit sur Boyd qui se débattit comme il le pouvait. Isaac ne tarda pas à l'aider et à eux d'eux, ils se défendirent à grands coup de griffes. Des coups, du sang, des hurlements de rage. Isaac encaissa plusieurs coups, tenta de se relever et riposter, mais son corps lâcha à cause d'une blessure sur son flanc. Boyd à son tour s'attaqua au loup-garou monstrueux et réussi à le maîtriser. Cependant, il fut projeté contre un arbre. Kallan ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et fonça à nouveau sur lui, mordant son bras jusqu'au sang.

Stiles était horrifié et ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Kallan était un colosse immense et immonde, avec une gueule énorme qui dégoulinait de salive, et des dents saillantes prêtes à déchiqueter n'importe quelle masse vivante. Mais il savait une chose, Isaac et Boyd allaient mourir sous ses yeux s'il ne faisait rien. Alors il fit la chose la plus stupide qui lui passa par la tête, il prit une pierre et la jeta sur le loup-garou colossale. La pierre atterrit mollement sur la tête de la bête et retomba au sol. Kallan relâcha Boyd et se tourna vers lui, avant de pousser un grognement. Stiles ne réfléchit même pas, ses jambes le portèrent toutes seules, et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il avait déjà fait plus de quatre mètres de course. Il entendait que Kallan le suivait tout près derrière lui et Stiles n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Le coach aurait pu être impressionné par cet exploit ! Il tourna à droite mais ne diminua pas sa vitesse pour autant, il regarda quelques secondes derrière lui et s'aperçut que le loup-garou était plutôt proche. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de courir et trouver refuge quelque part au plus vite. Au moment où il pensait qu'il se débrouillait bien, Stiles se prit le pied dans une racine et dévala une pente qu'il n'avait visiblement pas vu venir. La pente était rocailleuse et bosseuse, et Stiles sentit sa jambe se briser. Il finit par atterrir en bas et prit le temps de retrouver une vision plus claire avant de se relever, mais impossible avec sa jambe cassée et la douleur lancinante au niveau de ses côtes. Il était foutu.

Stiles tenta de traîner son corps jusqu'au chêne en face de lui. Le loup-garou l'avait déjà rattraper, et d'un coup de patte, il éjecta Stiles contre le chêne. Stiles sentit son dos percuter brutalement l'arbre et pendant un moment il fut impressionné par la force du loup. Son corps glissa contre l'arbre jusqu'au sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Stiles sentit du sang dans sa bouche, et le liquide rouge carmin commençait déjà à déborder de ses lèvres. Il allait mourir, et tout semblait vide dans son esprit à se moment là. Puis il pensa à Derek, à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Tout était tombé en morceau par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas su dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait laissé Derek contrôler tout et il n'aurait jamais du... Il aurait du être plus fort et lui dire.

Kallan se rapprochait doucement, chaque pas retentissait étrangement dans les oreilles de Stiles. Son poil noir de jais luisait presque dans la nuit et ses yeux rougeâtres le fixaient avec tant de bestialité que Stiles était désormais persuadé qu'il avait perdu toute humanité. Il était vraiment monstrueux, et chaque pas vers lui, causait des frissons dans le corps de Stiles.

- Sang...je veux- sang...je veux...

Sa voix était rugueuse, profonde et grave, comme artificielle, un son inhumain et terrifiant. Stiles était surpris de l'entendre parler. Il ne pensait pas que cette créature pouvait sortir un mot de sa gueule et cela l'effraya encore plus parce qu'il pensait que toute part humaine avait entièrement quitté le corps de cette désormais bête. Les mots étaient incohérents, mais Stiles comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait de lui, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de se sauver au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas. Son corps ne bougerait pas même s'il essayait. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls. Il allait bientôt perdre connaissance.

Derek. Il voyait Derek attraper Kallan et l'asséner de coups. Il voyait des griffes et des crocs, une lutte acharnée, et puis Scott. Les yeux de son ami était rouges et brillaient étrangement dans la lumière de la lune.

Scott se jeta sur la créature et planta ses griffes dans ses flancs, tandis que Derek tenait la tête entre ses bras. La bête hurlait et se débattait. Scott planta ensuite ses crocs dans la chair et arracha un morceau. Il poussait des grognement menaçants et Derek qui tenait toujours la tête entre ses bras, tentait de la lui arracher. Kallan se débattit à nouveau de manière déterminée et hurlait comme un forcené. Peter se mêla à la bataille, il mordit Kallan à la gorge et planta ses griffes dans son abdomen. Derek regarda Stiles qui luttait pour garder ses yeux ouverts, puis prit d'une force incontrôlable, il serra de toute ses forces et lui arracha la tête dans un hurlement. Scott et Peter relâchèrent leur victime et le corps tomba en morceau, se changeant rapidement en poussière. Derek qui tenait encore la tête la laissa tomber au sol. Elle roula et Stiles s'aperçut que les yeux et la gueule étaient encore ouverts. Il ne fut même pas sûr que tout cela était réel. Ses sens le quittaient peu à peu, puis le noir régna.

**ooo**

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux, tout était flou, et sa tête lui faisait mal comme quand on a une mauvaise gueule de bois. Sa vue commença à devenir plus nette, et il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Au moins il n'était pas mort, et de savoir ça lui fit soupirer de soulagement. Il sentit ensuite deux choses gênantes dans son nez. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ses tubes que l'on plaçait dans les narines pour permettre au patient de mieux respirer. Il voulu l'enlever mais lorsqu'il bougea, tout son corps cria de douleur. Impossible de bouger pour le moment, il valait mieux attendre plus tard.

Ses yeux scannèrent un peu la pièce puis se posèrent sur son père assis juste à ses côtés. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahis Stiles. Le shériff Stilinski qui s'était endormi sûrement en attendant son réveil, bougea légèrement et commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et voyant que Stiles était réveillé, se leva d'un bond de son siège.

- Infirmière ! Cria-t-il en regardant Stiles.

Après ça, on lui fit une série de tests, puis le docteur affirma que tout allait bien et que Stiles serait susceptible de pouvoir rentrer dans quatre jours. Stiles apprit aussi qu'il avait eu des côtes fracturés et un poumon endommagé à cause de ça et qu'il avait du subir une opération en urgence. Ah oui, il avait presque oublié sa jambe cassée. Il avait du être vraiment amoché en arrivant ici...

- Scott m'a tout raconté...murmura le père de Stiles au moment où le docteur partit.

- De quoi tu parles papa ?

- Tu sais comment il sait mal mentir, je l'ai forcé à me dire la vérité et il a fini par me dire.

- Encore une fois, quoi ? S'impatienta Stiles.

- Les... loup-garous.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Scott lui avait raconté ça ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! C'était vraiment pas le moment, il n'avait pas envie de mêler son père à tout ce bordel !

- Ça explique des tas de choses, dit son père, je veux dire, tout ces phénomènes étranges qui sont survenus depuis un moment...

- Tu veux dire que t'es okay avec ça ...?

- Je ne sais pas si 'okay' est le mot juste, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé, on va dire que j'ai accepté l'idée, et crois moi il m'a fallu quand même un peu de temps et une mauvaise nuit de sommeil pour m'en remettre. C'est complètement fou, on se croirait dans ce film pour adolescent avec les loup garous là.

Stiles sourit en comprenant la référence.

- Il y a des vampires aussi dans le film papa, finit-il par répondre.

- Ah ! C'est pas mieux ! Comment je fais moi pour arrêter des gens qui se transforment en chewbacca à la pleine lune ? Tes amis loup-garous seraient bien gentils de tenir leur problème à l'écart des citoyens, parce que moi je commence vraiment à me faire des cheveux blancs avec ces histoires !

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire, et en même temps il était étonné de voir son père blaguer dans un moment pareil ! Il s'arrêta bien vite, car ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Le shériff le regarda se masser les côtes avec une grimace, et soupira.

- Par contre, dit-il avec un air plus grave, j'aimerais que tu ne prennes plus par à ça. Tu as failli te faire tuer Stiles bon sang ! Je t'ai vu te faire emmener à moitié mort et je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'était arrivé !

Stiles reçu comme un coup de massue dans le ventre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété autant son père. D'un côté il en voulait à Scott de lui avoir tout raconté , mais d'un autre il était content de sa réaction. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père le prendrait si bien. Bon, il avait sûrement du être effrayé au début, mais au moins il y croyait, et il l'acceptait.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Stiles au bout d'un moment.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, répondit son père avant de lui embrasser le front, je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais te voir plus tard.

Il ne tarda pas à partir, laissant Stiles seul. Stiles laissa échapper un long soupir. Il en avait vécu des choses, mais ces derniers jours ont été les pires. Au bout d'un moment quelqu'un toqua et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Scott.

- Hey Stiles ! Comment ça va mec ?

- Salut Scott, ça ne va pas, je te rappelle que j'ai failli crevé et j'ai appris que t'as raconté toute l'histoire à mon père...

- Oh...murmura Scott en se massant la nuque gêné, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le choix Stiles, il me faisait son fameux regard là, tu sais j'ai pas pu résister longtemps.

- Oui, oui je sais, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment vu qu'il à l'air de plutôt bien le prendre... Comment vont Boyd et Isaac ?

- Bien, répondit Scott, ils ont guéri tout va bien.

Scott lui sourit, puis s'assit au bord de son lit. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, mais bizarrement Scott évita tout sujet en rapport avec hier. Stiles ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment, il était même plutôt content de ne pas avoir à en parler.

Quelques jours plus tard Stiles put rentrer chez lui. Il avait eu du mal avec les béquilles au début, mais après quelques temps il s'y était habitué. Et puis c'est pas comme si son père le laissait bouger beaucoup depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital.

Il était allongé sur son lit et lisait un magazine, quand il entendit un bruit vers sa fenêtre. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder qui était là, il savait déjà.

- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment te voir à l'hôpital avec ton père qui était là, s'il m'aurait vu, il m'aurait tiré dessus à coup sûr. Surtout après ce que Scott lui a raconté...

- Je ne pense pas que Scott lui a raconté pour nous d'eux, alors on s'en fiche, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Derek soupira puis se dirigea vers son lit avant de s'y asseoir. Stiles leva les yeux du magazine qu'il était en train de lire et le regarda avec un air ennuyé.

- Bah oui installe toi et tout, je dirais rien ! Dit-il agacé.

- Écoute Stiles, il faut qu'on parle, dit Derek ignorant la remarque sarcastique.

- Oh parce ce que tu veux vraiment avoir une discussion maintenant ? Tu avais tout le temps de me parler avant que toute cette merde arrive mais tu ne l'as pas fait non ?!

- Kallan était un ami de Peter. Il habitait à Beacon Hills avant...

Stiles faisait tout pour montrer qu'il n'était pas intéressé, mais pourtant sa curiosité monta tout d'un coup en flèche.

- Et alors ?

- Je l'ai connu étant petit, c'était un type sympa avant. Un jour il a failli mourir et Peter lui a sauvé la vie en le mordant. Après, quelques années plus tard je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il y a une une dispute entre Peter et lui, et il a fini par quitté la ville avec sa petite amie. Je ne l'ai jamais revu après et je ne sais pas comment il a pu devenir comme ça. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Beacon Hills était sa cible et que tu étais en danger. Éloigner le danger de toi, c'était ça mon plan.

- Okay...murmura Stiles, ça explique en partie pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à le tuer tout de suite. C'est pas simple de tuer quelqu'un qu'on a connu...

- J'ai tenté de trouver un remède pour lui, pour qu'il redevienne comme avant. J'ai aussi demandé au Dr. Deaton, mais même lui ne connaissait aucun moyen de le sauver. Je voulais le tuer en dernier recours, voilà pourquoi ça m'a pris si longtemps.

Stiles inspira et expira profondément par son nez. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Derek lui avait donné quelques réponses à ses questions, mais pas assez pour comprendre pourquoi leur relation n'avait abouti rien, pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Derek remarqua son regard triste et se rapprocha doucement.

- Stiles, je sais que tu en doutes maintenant, mais... je tiens vraiment à toi...

- Mais moi je veux juste savoir si tu m'aimes ou pas ! S'exclama Stiles, pourquoi quelque chose de si simple paraît si compliqué avec toi ?! Moi je t'aime tu comprends ?!

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Derek demeura silencieux. Il se contenta de regarder Stiles dans les yeux sans rien dire. Stiles attendait une réponse. Il avait attendu ça pendant des siècles maintenant.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, finit par répondre Derek avec un air évident. Mais ça ne l'était pas pour Stiles. Il avait l'impression d'avaler encore un de ses mensonges.

- Si tu dis ça juste pour pouvoir coucher avec moi, ça ne marche pas Derek, marmonna Stiles avec un regard mauvais.

Derek haussa les sourcils et sembla presque en colère par ce que Stiles venait de dire.

- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas vraiment apporté ce que tu cherchais, mais ce n'était pas si simple, je ne voulais pas complètement m'engager après ce qui est arrivé avec...Kate.

Derek avait fini sa phrase amèrement, et Stiles sembla reconsidérer son comportement. Il savait que Kate lui avait fait du mal, et que rancunier comme il était, c'était impossible qu'il se laisse faire avoir à nouveau. Pourtant il avait retenté sa chance avec Stiles, pas n'importe qui, Stiles. Stiles qui avait un caractère totalement opposé au sien, Stiles avec qui ça avait été plutôt mal parti. Pourtant, comme on dit, les contraires s'attirent. C'était inévitable.

- J'avoue que tu m'énerves souvent au plus au point, finit par dire Derek, mais j'ai réalisé une chose hier, c'était que je n'avais surtout pas envie de te perdre.

Derek se rapprocha encore. Il n'attendit même pas que Stiles réponde avant de l'embrasser. Stiles fut surpris parce que ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec lesquels il avait fait l'expérience avant. D'habitude c'était brusque et rapide avec leurs langues qui se rencontraient et leur dents qui s'entrechoquaient et ce n'était presque pas agréable, tandis que là c'était lent, profond et...tendre ? Derek pouvait embrasser tendrement ? Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire et Stiles apprécia ce baiser. Il finit par y répondre en entourant ses bras autour du coup de Derek. Leur nez se touchaient légèrement lorsqu'ils changeaient d'angle, et Stiles passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs. À un moment Derek se recula -peut être pour laisser à Stiles le temps de reprendre son souffle- mais il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques secondes et Derek le relâcha finalement.

Ils se regardèrent et Stiles fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, ses bras étant toujours autour de la nuque de Derek, il serra Derek contre lui. Il planta son visage dans son cou puis ne bougea plus. Pendant un moment il respira juste son odeur et écouta les battements de son cœur.

- Tu sais que je te détestes, marmonna Stiles au bout d'un long moment.

- Tu viens juste de me dire le contraire, répondit Derek avec un ton amusé.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, mais Stiles ne bougea pas pour autant. Derek non plus d'ailleurs, il avait entouré la taille de Stiles de ses bras et le serrait encore plus fort. Pas trop non plus, il ne fallait pas oublier que Stiles avait eu les côtes brisées.

- Oublies pas d'acheter une nouvelle écharpe pour Isaac, dit Stiles.

Derek brisa leur étreinte et regarda Stiles avec un air pas du tout amusé.

- Jamais, il l'a mérité ! Répliqua-t-il

- Oh arrêtes de faire ton loup aigri ! Rétorqua Stiles en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Il grimaça en sentant encore une douleur dans sa main droite qui n'avait pas encore fini de guérir.

- Tu n'apprends jamais rien, dit Derek avec un petit sourire.

Stiles lui lança son regard le plus noir et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante :

- La ferme Derek...

Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et lui tourna le dos, mais un sourire énorme se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout n'était pas entièrement terminé pour eux, il y avait encore des morceaux résistants qui ne tomberaient jamais...

**FIN !**

* * *

C'est fini ! alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ne soyez pas trop dur surtout :p

Laissez pleins de reviews pour que je puisse avoir des avis quand même ;)


End file.
